OS Détail
by Lou de Baillacri
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF


Hello !

Un mini Os, cette fois-là aussi écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF : les Nuits du FoF. Le concept est simple, vous avez un thème et une heure pour écrire quelque chose !

Le thème n°3 de la 17ème Nuit du FoF était "Détail"

Disclaimer : JK Rowling a écrit toute cette histoire, alors que c'est MOi qui lui en ai donné l'i-mphpfff *a été bâillonnée par sa conscience qui prend sa place* : Eh bien non, elle aurait aimé mais non, tout est vrai ! Elle n'est pas l'euteur de ce merveilleux univers qu'est Harry Potter et Tout, oui, Tout appartient à Miss (ou Mrs, je ne sais pas !) Rowling !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Il avait suffi d'une petite surdose de gingembre et BOUM ! Tout avait explosé. Luna était là. Elle s'était juste couvert les oreilles pour se protéger du bruit. Parce que du bruit, il y en avait eu. Sa femme avait hurlé, elle qui ne criait jamais.<p>

Xenophilius s'était précipité à l'étage, avait ouvert la porte. Avait porté les mains à sa bouche pour empêcher l'exclamation d'horreur qui tentait de quitter sa bouche.

Les trois chaudrons étaient renversés, percés et répandaient leurs contenus sur le plancher. Les fioles avaient toutes explosées et leurs pauvres ossements de verres craquaient sous ses pas. Un son étranglé jaillit de sa gorge. Sa femme était là, étendue sur le sol. Son beau visage était couvert d'un liquide verdâtre, visqueux. Il l'en débarrassa et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui donna de petites claques sur les joues.

-Réveille-toi ma chérie, murmurait-il, tout ton laboratoire est anéanti maintenant...Il va falloir aller racheter des éprouvettes et des chaudrons. Aller chérie…

Il continuait à lui assener de légères tapes. Il comprit vite que c'était inutile. Elle était morte. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il cessa de la serrer dans ses bras. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Elle était morte. Les morts ne sont pas faits pour être avec les vivants, sinon ils ne mourraient pas. C'était ce qu'il se disait, c'était ce dont il était convaincu. Alors cette boule dans sa gorge, ce nœud dans son ventre et cette pluie qui inondait son visage ne pouvaient qu'être un effet de son imagination pas vrai ?

Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte. Morte.

L'idée lui apparut avec la plus grande clarté. Elle était morte, vraiment morte ! Elle ne faisait plus semblant pour amuser Luna ou pour l'embêter lui. Elle était morte. Il gémit.

-Papa ? Demanda une voix fluette sur le pas de la porte.

-Luna, ma chérie… Ta maman…

Luna sourit, persuadée d'avoir encore à faire à une farce orchestrée par ses parents. Elle s'approcha et prit la main de sa mère.

-Aller maman, ce n'est plus drôle, je vous ai démasqués…

Mais maman ne répondit pas. Elle ne répondrait plus jamais.

(…)

Luna et son père se tenaient droits dans le hall de la petite chapelle de Loutry Sainte Chapoule. Les gens défilaient, des amis, des relations, des voisins… Certains étaient Moldus, on avait donc dû dire qu'il s'agissait d'une explosion due à un gaz quelconque.

Xenophilius sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuya les yeux.

-Toutes nos condoléances…dit une petite femme replète et rousse. Nous sommes Molly et Arthur Weasley, déclara-t-elle en désignant son mari. Nous avons appris la nouvelle hier soir et oh, même si nous ne nous connaissons pas bien, je tiens à vous dire que nous vous soutenons dans cette épreuve.

-Je…vous remercie, répondit d'une voix vague Xenophilius.

-Au moins, à cause de cette explosion, elle n'aura pas souffert…

Luna, à côté de son père, serra les poings. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait envie de frapper quelqu'un. Bien sûr que Maman avait souffert ! Et puis même si elle n'avait pas eu mal, elle pleurait sûrement d'être toute seule et alors qu'eux étaient ici. Maman devait être triste à en mourir de voir Papa dans cet état. Et même si Maman n'était pas triste, ne pleurait pas, Luna, elle, souffrait. Des grosses larmes rondes s'écoulaient sans cesse de ses grands yeux bleus globuleux, si bien qu'elle n'essayait plus de les arrêter ou de les essuyer.

Xenophilius répondit par des phrases de circonstance.

(…)

Le cercueil trônait au milieu de la pièce. Assis sur une chaise, Xénophilius pleurait silencieusement. Luna s'était endormie. La pauvre petite tombait de fatigue.

Un spasme le secoua.

- Pourquoi avoir ajouté ce gingembre, hein, pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-il doucement le cadavre.

Le Sort était bien malicieux. Ou bien pervers ?

Luna grogna dans son sommeil. En la regardant, Xenophilius sentit une nouvelle vague de chagrin s'abattit sur lui.

Un détail. Le bonheur d'une famille s'était joué sur un détail.

* * *

><p>Alors alors ? Votre avis ?<p>

A bientôt !


End file.
